mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitty
Kitty Boon is a supporting character of Mysticons. She first appears in Episode Seven "Scourge of the Seven Skies" after which she is a minor, supporting character and trusty ally of the second generation of Mysticons, alongside her younger brother, who ended up falling for the dwarven second Mysticon Knight. Her final appearance in "The Princess and the Pirate" in which she departed the mystical, magical world of Gemina to assist the ancient Moon Elves in warding off monstrous creatures of other worlds and parallel dimensions, such as the mysterious Marauder, from breaching the invisible astral plane to enter and threaten all of Gemina and its people. History Kitty Boon is the antagonist introduced in the episode "Scourge of the Seven Skies". She is an Sky Pirate and Captain of the Pink Skulls as well as the elder sister of her first mate Kasey Boon. She was once Zarya's best friend and companion before Zarya left and befriended Piper. In Skies of Fire she becomes an ally after learning Zarya's secret and that Dreadbane was going to harm the kid's in the Undercity. Many months later, after the destruction of the Spectral Dragon and Queen Necrafa of the Undead, she and brother left Gemina on an intergalactic quest through the astral plane's endless realms to help the Moon Elves in warding off any more monsters that may invade the realm of Gemina. Role in the Comic Books Sometime before departing Gemina, Kitty debuts at the end of Volume 2, she appears to join her good childhood friend Zarya after Felix Castle was defeated by Emerald in her enhanced Battle Mech. Appearances Season One * Scourge of the Seven Skies (debut appearance) * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Mutiny Most Fowl Season Two * The Dragon's Rage * The Lost Scepter (picture) * Game of Phones * Monster Hunt (drawing in the sky) * The Princess and the Pirate (final appearance) Kitty Boon in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume 2 (debut appearance) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Trivia * She is the very first human ally of the Mysticons to appear in the comic books, along with her brother Kasey. * She also along with Kasey are the only major allies to know one of the Mysticons (in this case Zarya) before she became a hero * She along with Kasey, Yaga and Nova Terron are the only human interdimensional travelers in the series Quotes Three Years Ago * "They're just old trinkets! Leave 'em." * "Let's fly some sky." * "Let's make sure we never come back here again." Season One * "What up, Z-Star?" * "Okay, where's the Disk? Do you even have pockets in that suit?" * "Better go save your friend." * "You got your code, I got mine." * "I got your disk thingy." * "Wait, what do you want this for?" * "Pink Skulls, let's take these to go." * "Sorry, Classified info." * "I could have one more." * "Tell your boss I got some info about the Mysticons." * "You're undead. You have the time in the world." * "Survival." * "No!!" * "I came to talk business, not hurt innocent people!!" * "You wanna stand there lookin' pretty or you wanna unlock me?" * "Pink Skulls, let us show the Spectral Hand a little love." * "Let's fly some sky!!" * "Time has not be kind to you, Kaos." * "They make a pretty cute couple." * "What's wrong?" * "I miss my folks, too. But at least you that to remember them by." Season Two * "You wanted her to be happy. She's happy." * "What do you see in my real ''eyes?" * "Just lay off the games." * "You're letting the game take over!!" * "No. You got a problem, Z-Star." * "We're proud of you, Girl." * "Come on." * "And off the video games." * "I get it: the Princess needs her beauty sleep." * "Love ya, Z-Star. Always have." Quotes in Comic Books * "Wish I'd gotten here ''sooner. Seems quite the party." * "Well, this is mortifying." * " Gallery Kitty Boon ID.png File:25008095_1984513785135682_3608505267240566784_n.jpg File:Images-0.jpg File:Img_2505-1.jpg YoungKitty.png.jpg File:1a2346134c6eccffba54937f4b04a28717a95f6f_hq.jpg File:6793e442f4fd2699592eb00609e88c37ee5cde8av2_hq.jpg Links Category:Mysticons franchise Category:Sky Pirates Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Former Villains Category:Season 2 characters